In orthopedic surgery including the Trauma and Cranio-Maxillofacial field, it is often desirable to remove bone implant components after a desired level of healing. This may be due to cosmetic reasons and/or to allow for a complete regeneration around the implant site. With many state-of-the-art implants made of biocompatible alloys (e.g. Titanium-Aluminum-Niobium “Ti—Al—Nb”), surgeons are often confronted with implants that integrate too well into the surrounding tissue, making removal more invasive and damaging than necessary.